<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathing Beauty by Duchess_of_Strumpetness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772040">Bathing Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness'>Duchess_of_Strumpetness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathaniel Parker Character Fan Fiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunted Mansion (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Ghost Sex, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Rhiannon get caught in a thunderstorm and end up taking a bath together.</p><p>This is, as always, dedicated to my writing Hussies, they know they are to blame for this madness! Love you BABs &lt;3</p><p>This is totally unedited and it's late so all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Gracey/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathaniel Parker Character Fan Fiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathing Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/191233482@N05/51031465092/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My beautiful researcher, Rhiannon, and I have just been caught in a thunderstorm. I was escorting her around the grounds on our daily walk when the heavens had opened and within minutes we were both soaked to the skin. </p><p>Rhiannon, however, did not try to stay out of the rain and gleefully danced in the downpour, splashing in the puddles and joyfully laughing in abandonment, throwing her head back to catch the rain on her tongue. She was beautiful, her long caramel hair was stuck to her, her pale grey t-shirt outlining her curves to their best advantage and those trousers, jeans she calls them, are plastered to her, like a second skin.</p><p>“Dance with me?” she asked, reaching her hands out to me. How could I say no? I let her take my hands and pull me out from under the tree to dance with her in the rain. The day had been warm when we left so I had left my jacket behind and had ventured out in just my shirt, the fine linen now clinging to me and my trousers soaked, but I did not pay that any mind, my sole focus on the beautiful woman dancing with me in the rain. </p><p>Rhiannon has an infectious joy about everything she did, and I was certain I was falling in love with her. Her dancing had improved in the months she had been living with me.</p><p>“We should head inside,” I told her over the rolling thunder “I will draw a bath for you,” tucking her arm through mine we squished through the mud up to the Manor. Stopping at the back entrance we pulled off our muddy boots and wet socks and ran through the Manor like naughty children, giggling all the way. </p><p>We stopped at her doorway and I reached out to pull the wet hair off her cheek, the caramel strands curling around my fingers. Her eyelashes spiky and those tempting pink lips curved into a smile. Guilty I tore my gaze from her lips to her amused blue eyes. </p><p>“Come on,” she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her suite behind her “I can never get your old fashioned plumbing to work properly,” I wanted to tell her that she got my plumbing was working just fine but I held my tongue.</p><p>Her bathroom was off the bedroom, so I headed that way to get the plumbing working and fill the claw bathtub. Although Rhiannon called my plumbing old fashioned it was far better than the maids carrying up buckets full of hot water. The room was spotless, and dozens of candles sat around the tub and on the windowsills waiting to be lit.</p><p>I turned to say the tub was filling to catch sight of Rhiannon through the door as she peeled herself out of her sodden clothing. She had piled that glorious caramel hair onto her head, so I had an interrupted view of her back and gentle swell of her hips, which lead my hungry gaze to the firm globes of her derriere and long slender legs. I had to swallow past the lump in my throat, my trousers suddenly far too tight.</p><p>Rhiannon pulled on a white silk wrap I had given her, and I swiftly turned from the view, not wanting her to catch me staring, but I may never be able to get that sight out of my head.</p><p>I desperately wanted to pull her into my arms and devour her, hear her gasp my name as pleasure overcame her. I’ve been celibate for over a hundred years but I’m sure that making love is not something one ever forgets how to do and Rhiannon temps me like no woman ever has before. </p><p>I spent a few moments lighting the dozens of candles, giving the room a soft glow before turning to find Rhiannon leaning against the door watching me. The white silk caressing her still damp body. She pushed herself off the door jam and slowly walked over to me, I was captivated by this beautiful woman.</p><p>“You should get out of those wet clothes,” she told me and reached up and slipped my shirt button free, before slowly moving onto the next one. “You don’t want to catch a cold,” she slipped another button free.</p><p>I was not sure someone dead for over one hundred years could catch a cold, but I was not going to argue as Rhiannon pulled my shirt from my trousers and continued to unbutton it until it hung loosely around my chest. Rhiannon picked up one of my hands and unbuttoned my cuff, doing the same to the other one before reaching up and pushing my shirt off my shoulders so it fell to the floor.</p><p>“Rhiannon, I...” she put her finger against my lips, effectively silencing me. </p><p>“Times have moved on Edward. These days women take what they want,” that grin was pure wickedness as she boldly unfastened my trousers and pushed them off my hips, leaving me clad in only my underdrawers, which were not doing a thing to hide my reaction to this beautiful woman slowly undressing me. </p><p>“So, I am discovering,” however, I was not sorry about that at all. While I had loved Elizabeth, we had never done more than share a few kisses. I would never have shamed her with my lust. Now however it was far more acceptable to make love to a woman who was not your wife, and who would never be.</p><p>Rhiannon reached past me and turned off the taps, we would probably flood the floor anyway, but the water would go down the drain, so I was not worried about that. Boldly surveying me over her shoulder she smiled.</p><p>“I do hope you are joining me?” and with that she shrugged the silk gown off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet and stepped into the warm water, adding a stream of perfumed oil to the water before sitting down. </p><p>I’m sorry Elizabeth I sent up a silent prayer to my long-dead fiancée and tugged on the cord keeping my underdrawers in place and they dropped to my feet. Stepping out of them I took the last two steps and stepped into the water behind Rhiannon, carefully sitting down. </p><p>As soon as I had managed to get comfortable, Rhiannon scooted backwards to my rather shocked gasp. This straightforwardness was novel but I was in agreeable to it, I had a beautiful naked woman in a bathtub with me, the candles romantic and the room warm. All was missing was a glass of fine whisky but I was in no mood to go and get it.</p><p>“Have I shocked you?” Rhiannon asked, laying her head on my shoulder as she spoke, slight worry colouring her tone.</p><p>“A little, but I certainly do not mind in the slightest.” I kissed her temple. “I have a beautiful woman in my arms, no normal man is going to argue about that.” I could feel her slight chuckle against my chest. “Yes, normal is maybe not the right word,” I smiled down at her as she twisted in my arms and looked up at me, a smile dancing across those pretty pink lips.</p><p>Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled Rhiannon closer and boldly lowered my head and kissed her, not the chaste peck on the cheek we normally shared when we bid each other good night, this was barely restrained passion. Enthusiastically she returned my kiss, granting me access to the sweet cavern of her mouth when I requested it. Boldly teasing my tongue with her own. </p><p>I slid my hands higher and cupped her gorgeous breasts, the nipples immediately pebbling at my attentions and I could feel her moan as I continued to kiss her. The angle was a little off but it was not going to stop me, not when I finally had what I wanted within my reach. </p><p>Rhiannon pulled her mouth from mine, gasping for breath as I leaned further down and trailed kisses up her neck, fondling her breasts and whispering in her ear how beautiful she was. I wanted her desperately but I was not sure we were ready for that but I had often watched her pleasure herself. I’ve turned into quite the voyeur so I know what she likes and how she likes it. </p><p>“Let me pleasure you?” I whispered, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt but she mealy nodded, her slight gasp echoed around the room as I slid one hand beneath the bubbles and found her centre.  She was already slippery when I teased her entrance with my long fingers, her low moan for my ears only as I copied what I knew she liked, teasing the bundle of nerves at her centre, slipping my fingers into her, feeling her inner muscles grip me. </p><p>“Oh Edward,” she moaned, her hips chasing my touch “oh yes,” her gasps and moans far more arousing when I was the one bringing them forth. </p><p>“Do you like that my Lady?” I teasingly asked, running my tongue around the shell of her ear to her shudder. </p><p>“Oh yes, just like... that,” I had pinched her clitoris between two fingers to her clear delight at that shudder. “More,” she demanded and I was happy to oblige.</p><p>“Hook your ankles over the tub rim,” I demanded, my voice rough with lust as she did as I ordered, giving me far easier access to her body as I slid my fingers inside her warm channel and rubbed my palm over her mound to her far louder moan. </p><p>“Edward, please,” she begged, “make me come, I’m so close.” Her breasts poking over the bubbles had turned a fetching shade of red from her arousal, curls of caramel hair were curled over her shoulder, coming loose from her messy do. </p><p>“Dear God you are so beautiful,” I told her, meaning every word as she turned her head towards me I captured her lips in a passionate kiss as I thrust my fingers into her body, wishing it was my hard cock, but that would come later. </p><p>Not letting her get away from my teasing fingers I sent her over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her as she pulled her mouth from mine, her load moan echoing around the bathroom as she coated my fingers with her slippery release, gasping aloud as she collapsed against my chest, breathing hard.</p><p>“Mercy,” she gasped, her tongue coming out to wet her lips “no one has ever... not like that...I mean,” I laughed at her incapacity to finish a sentence.</p><p>“It was indeed my pleasure my Lady,” I replied as she unhooked her legs and dropped them back into the water. “Do not go to sleep,” I warned chuckling as she poked her tongue out at me. </p><p>“You will keep me safe,” she replied sleepily. Kissing her head I swore to us both that I always would.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>